


G'night Sammy.

by LeighLemont



Series: Wincesty One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighLemont/pseuds/LeighLemont
Summary: Sammy's asleep in his crib and Dean is peeking through the bars. He wants to take Sammy out and sit on the floor holding him while his baby brother sleeps, but he's not allowed to hold Sammy without mommy or daddy there.





	G'night Sammy.

Sammy's asleep in his crib and Dean is peeking through the bars. He wants to take Sammy out and sit on the floor holding him while his baby brother sleeps, but he's not allowed to hold Sammy without mommy or daddy there. He can't reach the top of the crib anyway, but he can reach his arm through the little bars to the tiny hand laying on the hard mattress. 

Sammy's little hand is warm and it curls around his finger. He wishes that he and Sammy could be downstairs instead of be in bed, but it's not tomorrow yet. Dean is supposed to be in bed, but he sneaked out of his room to come visit Sammy when mommy and daddy had turned on the TV downstairs. He touches the little light up toys attached to the side of Sammy's crib, turning them on so that their soft glow and dancing pattern illuminate the ceiling above Sammy's crib. He knows they're for Sammy, but he likes them too. He always turns them on when he visits Sammy at night, even if Sammy's asleep and misses them. 

He can hear mommy and daddy downstairs, starting to move around again. He knows they'll probably come up and check on them soon. Mommy and daddy always check on him and Sammy a few times before they go to bed. He doesn't want to get caught up past bedtime, so he very gently slips his fingers from Sammy's grasp, making a gentle shushing sound when Sammy makes unhappy hitching noises as Dean pulls away. 

"G'night Sammy." Dean whispers from the doorway, before he slips through the crack to go back to his own room.


End file.
